Keeping Her Alive
by Emmwel
Summary: The pills are the only thing keeping her alive these days. And he took them. Onesided SasuKarin.


**Story:** Keeping Her Alive

**Summary:** The pills are the only thing keeping her alive these days.

**Characters: **Karin and Sasuke.

**Pairings:** One sided SasuKarin.

**Idea: **Spur of of the moment thingy. I was watching TV and then this just suddenly popped up.

**Rant:** Not my best, really. But I just... yeah. I needed to write and then I felt like publishing it. So, here it is! And... I really hope I portrayed her thoughts nicely. I really do.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The rain outside the base bothered her. It didn't rain often. Karin sighed.

Should she really be itching for those pills?

No.

And yet she did. Her fingers seemed to be unconsciously making their way towards the bottle, and her eyes were glued to the wonderful thing holding those life saviours in. Hear heart was screaming at her to _just take the fucking bottle and do it_. Karin's soul agreed, telling her she'd only be happy with those things inside of her, helping her. But her brain opposed with an unusual passion, and deep, deep inside of her she knew her brain was the one who was right. She knew she'd feel bad afterwards, that she'd shorten her lifespan, that if she took too much she'd die, and she knew these pills were truly poisonous. Even though Karin knew all that, she let her fingers grab the bottle.

Someone sighed behind her. She craned her neck quickly in the direction of the sound, trying to look innocent but not succeeding entirely. Maybe it was because her eyes were all too wide with faked innocence, or maybe it was the fact she had the bottle in her hand. But she knew the act had failed even before the man behind her started talking.

"Karin," the unmistakable voice of Sasuke said. "What's with the bottle?"

She gulped. Lying to Sasuke wasn't an option, but telling him wouldn't do either. But then it hit her – Sasuke probably would figure it out anyway, even before she had the chance to open her mouth. She hoped he would, at least. Telling him was too humiliating, she could already imagine his emotionless face when he would tell her how stupid she was.

"Hn."

A disappointment, sure, but her heart was leaping. If he just wouldn't pressure her-

"Karin," he said and approached her, "tell me."

Well. He didn't seem to notice her reluctance, or maybe he thought she was shaking madly and looking for an exit because of his aura. No, she'd gotten used to that.

She tried to speak, "I…I…yeah." Pathetic, yes, but that wouldn't stop Sasuke.

Karin turned around to the table again and stared down at it, desperately trying to think out a plan so she could worm herself out of the uncomfortable situation. Although she was searching for the answer frantically, she found nothing. It was like her mind had built a wall between her and the key to getting out. Because she couldn't tell Sasuke, that was… just… no.

He reached out for her arm, but she dodged and stood up, backing against the wall, whispering a faint "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke grabbed the bottle at the old wood table with a faint spark of interest in his eyes, and Karin helplessly watched from the other side of the room, barely able to keep the tears in. She shook her head. Sasuke could not know.

She pumped her legs and ran forward with the amazing speed she almost never had shown, and jumped for the bottle. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw her coming, and barely had the chance to get out of her way.

Karin stopped, turned around and whimpered at the glare Sasuke sent her. Surely she should know she couldn't keep things from her superior? But sadly, she didn't seem to be her normal self, like someone had taken over her.

But Sasuke knew she hadn't been, she could see it in his eyes. He was too smart to fall for that trick. And she could, obviously, not get the bottle out of his hand.

He started to read on the bottle, and when he had finished, he furrowed his eyebrows, and looked up. "What the hell is this?"

The silence answering him clearly wasn't satisfying.

"Do you _know_ what this is?"

"I…" She staggered backwards, at last letting her tears stream freely down her cheeks. He knew.

He sighed when he realised she couldn't form a sentence. "I'm taking it."

She nodded, terrified and barely able to breathe, as he went out of the room.

It wasn't until several moments later that her brain registered he just had taken away the thing keeping her alive. How _dared_ he?

But he was Sasuke. She couldn't hurt him; he was the love of her life, for god's sake!

And yet, she wanted to. She wished she could close her hands around his throat and strangle him, kill him so slowly he'd suffer as much as she did right now. But her other feeling stopped her, because love conquered all, didn't it?

Yes, yes it did.

But which love was greatest? The one to her life… or the one to Sasuke?

She knew she couldn't choose between those two, it was impossible.

But maybe, maybe, maybe she could convince Sasuke to give her pills back; otherwise she'd just find them and take them. They were hers, after all. He had no right to take them away from her, no, he didn't.

Karin needed her live saviours. She wanted them, longed for them; she'd _die_ to get them anytime. But he tried to kill her.

He took them.

And that wasn't acceptable, even though he was Sasuke.


End file.
